Training devices for improving the throwing accuracy of a baseball are known to the art. Such training devices are shown and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,039,770; 1,393,408; 3,680,862; 2,647,747; 3,633,909; 3,341,197 and 3,312,467. However, such training devices utilize a single loop, and their use is somewhat impaired insofar as practicing spot pitching of a baseball is concerned.